


Stay

by RMber_Me



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Choi Soobin-Centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hallucinations, How Do I Tag, Hurt Choi Soobin, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentioned panic attack, Platonic Relationships, Probably should've said that earlier, Psychological Trauma, Sad Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Huening Kai, Tags Contain Spoilers, Whipped Choi Soobin, caring members, or romantic it's up to you, this is my first story on here so hope you enjoy, unspecified relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMber_Me/pseuds/RMber_Me
Summary: "Promise that you'll always stay with me okay?"He broke the promise.*reposted from wattpad*
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Everyone, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Everyone, Huening Kai/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> D I S C L A I M E R
> 
> × I write for me, not you, so some parts may be a bit difficult to understand. 
> 
> × The relationship(s) in this story are unspecified, so they could be either platonic or romantic. It's up to you. 
> 
> × Please note that the events in this book are FICTIONAL, and any events that collide with real life are purely coincidencial.
> 
> × The characters in this book are only references to real life. I do not own Tomorrow by Together and the way I interpret them is just for plot. 
> 
> × Positive comments are appreciated! If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out nicely. 
> 
> × If you do not like the story, click off. No need to leave a message saying how bad it is. 
> 
> × If you enjoy the story, leave a kudos <3
> 
> × I DO NOT except any reposting of my work. If you would like to share this story, share the link. 
> 
> × If you have any questions, feel free to ask. 
> 
> × Enjoy!

"Good morning Hyuka!" Soobin wakes up with a yawn and hugs the cute boy beside him.

"Mmm... Warm.." Huening Kai mumbled in his sleep, cuddling into Soobin more.

He checks the time. 7:15 am

"Let me make breakfast, okay? We have practice in a few hours." The older boy chuckles, and attempts to untangle himself. Once he's free of his clingy maknae, he makes his way downstairs.

"Oh hey hyung, you up already?" Soobin asks when he sees Yeonjun on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Why?" Yeonjun eyes Soobin wearily, as if checking for anything strange with the younger, but he ignores it.

"Was just gonna make some breakfast for the members. Want anything?" Soobin answers cheerfully.

Yeonjun shrugs, indicating that he's fine with anything, so Soobin gets to work.

After a while, Soobin comes out of the kitchen with five plates of delicious looking egg sandwiches.

Soobin loved anything bread related, because first of all, who _doesn't_ like bread? And second, it was Huening Kai who brought him into that world of wonders, so of course he loved it.

At the thought of the younger, Soobin unconsciously smiles to himself.

"Whatchu smiling at?" Beomgyu, who is already seated at the table next to Yeonjun, asks.

"Just a certain dongsaeng." Soobin hums back, his smile growing. "Maybe I should go get them."

He heads upstairs, not noticing the way Beomgyu's smile falters for a split second before going back to his food.

First he makes his way into Taehyun's room.

"Taehyunnie wake up! Breakfast is ready!" He calls.

The younger nods and sits up, stretching. "How are you feeling hyung?"

He shrugs. "Peachy. You head down first when you're done, I'm gonna go get Ningning." Taehyun nods again.

He makes his way into his own room.

"Breakfast is ready!" Soobin smiles at the boy under the covers who groaned.

\---

Although Soobin loves him, he was slightly annoyed when the younger took so long to get ready that when he was finally finished, it was time to leave.

Soobin grabs his (now cold) sandwich and gulps it down in one bite, and when Huening Kai insisted that he definitely wasn't hungry, Soobin hesitantly eats his sandwich too.

"Soobin hyung hurry up! We're gonna be late!" He hears Taehyun call from outside.

"Come on!" Soobin grabs Huening Kai's hand and they rush out the door.

"Good morning!" Soobin greets their manager once inside the van.

"Good morning Soobin-ssi" Their manager nods. "You too, Kai."

The van starts and the usual chatter between the members starts.

"What happened? It seems like everyone is avoiding me." Soobin whispers to the boy sitting beside him.

The youngest sighed.

"It's not your fault. As for what happened, I think you already know, Soobinie hyung." His voice sounded grim.

"No?" Soobin questions, genuinely curious. "Elaborate?"

The maknae just shrugged.

"You'll figure it out eventually."

\---

Dance practice was going fine as usual, until suddenly a small yelp and a thump is heard throughout the room.

At first the other members don't notice, until Soobin suddenly stops and runs up to the source of the voice.

"Oh my gosh Hyuka are you ok? That was pretty loud." Beomgyu sits down beside him.

"What happened? Where does it hurt?"

"My knee," He sniffed. "I just tripped."

"Aww it's okay." Soobin leans down and kisses the small scratch. "There. I'll get you a bandaid, yeah?"

"Wait-" Taehyun calls after him, but he's already out of the room.

When he returns, the members have just finished practicing Angel or Devil.

"Ningning! Is your knee ok?" He asks, running up to said boy.

"It's fine hyung!" He smiled. "It was just a scratch! You didn't even need to get a bandaid!"

Soobin frowns. "Are you sure?"

"Yep!" He said reassuringly. "Ask Yeonjun hyung!"

Soobin looks up at the older, who just shrugs. "Whatever he says."

Soobin shrugs as well and sets the bandaid on the side.

"Alrighty! Is everyone ready for another round?" Beomgyu announces, earning a nod from everyone as the music starts once again.

\---

As the members are packing up after practice, Yeonjun suddenly speaks up."Who wants to go out for dinner tonight? I'm too tired to cook."

"You mean you're too lazy to?" Taehyun grins playfully.

"Brat-"

Soobin raises his hands. "Actually, I'm fine with going somewhere! How about that small ramyeon place down the street? It's right by our dorm too."

"Fine by me." Beomgyu shrugs and Huening Kai nodded.

"Great! I'll let manager-nim know that we're walking!" The leader picks up his phone.

Groans are heard throughout the practice room but they comply anyway.

\---

"Table for..." Yeonjun looks back to count the group. "Fo-five please!"

"Hyunnie! You're so short that he missed you!" Beomgyu teases.

"Shut up hyung! You're like two centimeters taller!"

"Still taller!"

Taehyun huffs and pouts but smiles anyway.

"Guys, what are you still doing by the door? Come sit!" The maknae's voice is heard from a table.

"Come on Gyu, let's go."

\---

"Oooh Soobin hyung! I want the kimchi ramyeon!"

"I'll get the beef!"

"Me too!"

"Chicken!!"

"Okay okay! One at a time! So, one kimchi ramyeon, two beef ramyeon, and-"

Suddenly, something flashes before his eyes and he is stunned for a second, looking around at his members to see if they saw the same. But they are all staring at him, confused.

"Uhh, Soobin? You okay there?"

"You guys didn't- ah, nevermind. Anyways, two chicken for me and Huening Kai. Is that all?"

The members nod.

"Are you ready to order?" The owner of the small restaurant comes by and asks.

"Yes please!" As Soobin tells her their orders, his head starts hurting out of nowhere. His mind isn't telling him something. But it only lasts for a second, so he ignores it and finishes ordering. "That's all! Thank you!"

Right when the lady leaves, something flashes again, and Soobin lets out a surprised yelp.

"Hyung, are you sure you're fine? You can tell us you know." A worried dongsaeng asks. Soobin can't even tell which one.

By now his head was spinning(?) and he's almost certain that the flashes are images. Images of him. He was... crying?(???) Is that...

Suddenly, everything stops. (Did it?)

The members are looking at him in concern(?), and he glances up at Taehyun(??), who is the closest to him, and sighs.

"I- I'm sorry guys. I think I'm actually going to head back? You guys eat without me. I don't really feel good."

A hand is placed on his shoulder(?), but he can't tell whose.

"It's fine, really. We'll meet you at the dorm. Let us know if you need anything!" Says Yeonjun's voice. (Or is it Beomgyu? No, Huening Kai. Wait, Yeonjun? Actually-)

"Alright. See you guys." Soobin mumbles and runs out the door before he starts hallucinating(?) again.

He runs towards the building(?) and suddenly he isn't really sure of anything (or did this happen a while ago?), but his feet seem to know where to go(?) so he follows.

Through the door(?), up the stairs(?), down the hall(?).

Suddenly they stop.

Soobin looks around at the familiar place (why was it familiar? He hasn't been here before?) and realizes that he is on the roof. (Probably?)

"Why..."

"What a nice view! How did you find this place?" Huening Kai's voice (he's sure?) suddenly interrupted.

"Ah! Hyuka! When did you get here!"

"I was following you the whole time! Got worried. You just suddenly ran off!" He giggled. (It was so, so adorable.)

"Anyways, you didn't answer my question hyung! How did you find this place?" He asked.

"Every building has a roof, Huening-ah." He answers, and it isn't really a lie, but to be truthful he doesn't know how he got here either.

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense." He giggled again. Oh how Soobin misses it. (But he's right here?)

They lie in silence for a minute before Huening Kai asked, "are you okay now?"

"When you're here I'm always okay. Thanks." He smiles.

"And when I'm not?"

"Then I don't know what I'd be doing."

A few more minutes of silence passes by.

Soobin points at a star. "That one looks like you."

"How so?"

"Because it's bright. And it's beautiful. But it's too far away." He scoots closer to the younger. (He's right? There?)

"Awwe hyung!" He giggled _again_.

"I love you."

"I love you too hyung."

"Stay with me, okay? No matter what."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

A pause.

"I-"

"Please?" Soobin sits up.

"Soobin hyung I _can't_."

"Why not? Huening Kai, promise me you'll always stay. Promise me."

And he doesn't know when he starts yelling (is he crying too?) but he does.

"PLEASE! STAY! DON'T LEAVE! I LOVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU-" He grabs Huening Kai's hand.

It's not there.

Soobin lets out a distressed scream and he doesn't care if the whole neighbourhood hears because Huening Kai is _not there_.

He stands up and frantically looks around. But even in the dark, he can no longer feel the younger's presence.

He screams again. Huening Kai didn't stay. His Hyuka broke their promise (what promise?). He's gone. He's _gonegonegone_.

"I'm right here hyung!" He hears the younger call. Where? WHERE? _WHERE_?

He reaches for his hand again even though he _knows_ it's not there. And then the images start flashing once more. A memory (?). The roof (??). Huening Kai (???). Stars (????). Red (?????). Red (red). _redredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredredred_ -

Everything clicks.

Huening Kamal Kai has been dead for the past year.

Soobin is vaguely aware of someone carrying him down the ladder. He's vaguely aware of three (just three) voices trying to calm him down, three ( _three_ ) pairs of hands wiping away his tears. (when did they get there?)

"Soobin-ah. Let's talk." The oldest says quietly and sets him down on the couch.

"He's... He's gone." Soobin sniffs.

"We know hyung." Taehyun says sadly.

"No! It can't be real... Hyuka... He's so- _was_ so young!"

"I know you don't believe it hyung, but you have to accept it." Beomgyu says. "We're going to help you through this. Hyung, tell us what happened that day?"

"He fell off the roof." Soobin manages. "We were watching the stars. He... He leaned too far."

He starts crying again. "I tried to save him! I really did... But he was d- gone before I got to the edge... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Soobin-ah. You couldn't help it."

The leader remains silent.

"Soobin, tell me it isn't your fault."

"It-It's not my fault." _itis_

"Again."

"It's not my fault...?" _itisitisitis_

"Confidently, Soobin-ah."

"It's not my fault." _itisitisitisitisitisitsnot-_

"It's not my fault." _itisitsnotitisitsnot-_

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" _it-_

"IT'S NOT!" _..._

Yeonjun pats him on the back. "There. See? It isn't your fault. Want to talk about it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We tried hyung." The (now) youngest sighs. "The first day, you forgot everything. The doctor told us it was a coping mechanism. We tried telling you but you wouldn't believe us. I think your mind knew though. You had a panic attack and we were so scared. We... We didn't want to lose you too.

"Thankfully, you woke up the next day. You were confused as to why you were in the hospital but we told you it was from overworking. We didn't want to risk it again. Do you remember that hyung?"

Soobin thinks about it for a second and nods.

"We thought so. See, you seemed to remember everything except for Huening Kai. We were confused as to how you woke up every morning without freaking out realizing he wasn't by your side, but we noticed that you were talking to someone we couldn't see, so it must've been because your mind automatically filled that spot for you."

Soobin nods again, and sighs.

"I just feel like such a terrible leader. I'm supposed to be watching over you guys, but here you are taking care of me instead. After all, it must've been just as hard for you guys as it was for me."

"No hyung!" Beomgyu interrupts. "We're a team! It doesn't matter who the leader is. We take care of eachother, okay?"

Soobin reluctantly nods.

"Okay."

"Want to head to bed hyung?"

"Okay."

"Even if... Even if Ningning didn't keep the promise, can you please stay with us?"

"...

"Okay.

"I'll stay."

(But that's what you said yesterday too.)

\---

The sun shines bright outside the window, and Soobin wakes up with a yawn as the light hits his face.

He smiles at the boy beside him, giving him a hug.

"Good morning Hyuka!"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got an ao3 acct! This story was originally from wattpad but I posted it here too :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that mess. I don't know what I was doing. This was the result of mixing words and 1am depression. Yep.
> 
> But!
> 
> If you're still here, that must mean it wasn't terrible, right? (right???)
> 
> So, comments? Thoughts?
> 
> Was the ending predictable? Let me know so I can do better in the future.
> 
> You must've also noticed that I changed tenses quite often! But if you re read, you'll realize that I only changed tenses when Huening Kai was doing something. 
> 
> It was a hint! Hope it wasn't too obvious. 
> 
> If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them!
> 
> Also, rereading is a good idea, now that you know the full story! Things will (hopefully) make more sense.
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed this garbage!
> 
> Have a nice day 💜


End file.
